The Demon Who Stole My Heart
by nicthedaydreamer
Summary: On a seemingly mundane night, Ikuto sneaks into Amu's house and fiddles with her feeble and naive heart...


Foreword

As far as I am concerned, the last time that anyone wrote or even spoke about about _Shugo Chara_ was in 2008… indeed, Shugo Chara has been forever sealed in our memory. As a child raised in the early 2000s, I believe that _Shugo Chara_ captures the essence of our ideal childhood shoujo anime- humorous yet adventurous, with a touch of romance. The story is further "polished" by eye candies such as Ikuto! Well, well. What more can we say about the sexy half neko human who plays the violin perfectly? Oh, how my heart flutters when Ikuto's image crosses my mind 3 Out of complete boredom, I decided to re-watch segments of Shugo Chara. Yes, I am currently seventeen years old. And yes, I am supposed to be working on my college applications right now! But one has _got_ to relieve stress and escape from the reality once in a while. Don't you agree? Now, what do you say? Please enjoy (or pardon?) my grammatically and logically incoherent story. My story is far from perfect, but that is hardly the point. I am here to share my story of my darling _Amuto_. Enjoy!

Side note:

This story is narrated in first person, and is told from Amu's perspective.

FIRST ENCOUNTER- The Demon Who Stole My Heart

After I finished my homework, I stood up from my chair, stretched, walked onto the balcony and gazed at the tiny spots of silver against the purple backdrop. As I gazed at the night sky, I can't help but think about my sweet future with Tadase. "Will you let me love you…?" Tadase's tender voice lingered in my mind as I marveled at the nature's vastness and beauty. What does loving someone even mean? Does it mean that your heart rate accelerates when you see your special Him? Does it mean you blush whenever he makes eye contact with you? Or does it simply mean that his existence is the very reason that fuels your happiness? Either way, I know that I am madly in love with Tadase, and that Tadase is heads over heels for me. Just when these thoughts crossed my mind, the repulsive figure with a slender yet muscular built suddenly stood, or should is say _crouched_ , in front of me.  
"Ahhhh! Creep! Get out!" I screamed without any hesitation.

His deep and smooth voice crept into my ear, "it's me. Do you not recognize me?"

I lifted my gaze skeptically and stared straight at him. Black hair, slender built, black overalls.

His name uncontrollably slipped out of my mouth. I could feel the heat particles escalating and spreading in my body.

"Ikuto."

Just like chocolate melting in the microwave, I feel as if my face is slowly melting. I could feel my body temperature increasing at an alarming rate. Heartrate, too.

But why are my cheeks flushed? Why is my heartrate accelerating? This does not make sense! The person whom I love is Tadase, not Ikuto. Yet, why am I experiencing the emotion of a naïve teen drunk in love?

However, before I could come to come to some sort of rationalization, I shrieked, "Ikuto! Get out! You pervert! Kyy-"

He placed his massive hands over the bottom half of my face and moved his face next to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my flushed red cheeks. Just when I was about to shriek, his faced closed in on mine. Suddenly, my ears were soaked in a sudden throb of sharp and excruciating pain.

Uncontrollably, an exaggerated _EEEEEEEEk_ slipped out of my trembling lips.

"I-Kuto…what are you doing? Don't tell me that you just bit my ears-"

Before I could even finish the sentence, Ikuto put his gargantuan fingers over my tiny, cherry lips.

 _Shhh_.

He then pressed his soft lips against mine. I could feel the warmth of body.

Just when my mind was running amok, I raised my hand to strike him on the cheek. Yet, as my arm closed in on Ikuto's face, a sudden pang of guilt suddenly struck me. Regardless of the situation, I must not strike him. After all, he did not physically harm me in any fashion. While a trillion thoughts dashed through my mind, I felt Ikuto's lips pressed against mine. I wanted to scream, but no words came out. I wanted to move, but my body was no longer under my control; I felt as if I had sold my soul to the demon, and that I have forever lost the ownership over my own body. Taken aback and flustered, I cannot help but feel like Ikuto's mystique violin; for a brief second, I felt like I was his plaything, for he fiddled around with me as if I were his violin.

Amidst the cacophonous events taking place within my feeble cerebrum, the term "first kiss" flashed across my very eyes in bold, red letters. _First kiss_. A kiss of purity and happiness. A kiss to be shared with my loved one, my one and only _Prince Tadase_. A kiss that was supposed to melt my heart and send me to the world of ecstasy. It was supposed to be the most sacred and happy moment of my life, a memorable experience worth reminiscing. In front of me stood the blonde hair and soft hearted Tadase. _Or so I thought_. The moment I lifted my eye lids, I saw not my regal and angel-like prince, but the cutthroat and savage-like devil- _Ikuto_.

The realization hit me hard. I felt as if the demon was consuming a part of me, my very essence. Yet, anger and frustration did not envelope my thought. My vision blurred and my heart rate accelerated. I could feel my cheeks gradually flushing brighter and pinker, my heartrate accelerating at the rate of three thousand heartbeats per second. What is this exhilarating sensation? Never in my wildest dream had I envisioned this epic scenario. I love the thrill that it gives me. I want more of it, give me some more…

Suddenly, the feeling of his lips pressing against mine vanished.

Startled, I stammered, "Wh-wha-"

The discreet and cat-like figure squinted his eyes and flashed a sly smile, seeming as if he is musing over something. After what felt like an eternity, I finally mustered the courage to gather a few terms and managed to construct a semi-coherent sentence. _Okay, take a deep breath_. _You can do this. Relax_.

Just when I was about to express my thought in a calm and relaxed manner, my volume suddenly increased and I blabbed embarrassingly, "UH-UM, WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?"

The mysterious and contemplating look on Ikuto's face was soon replaced by one marked by great enjoyment. Body trembling, he burst out laughing.

"Seems like you're just a kid after all. Don't worry, you'll get it sooner than later.". And with this mocking remark, Ikuto patted my head and jumped off the balcony. His silhouette blended with the violet night sky; it seems like he is a part of the night sky, a part of something malicious and demonic.

Gazing at his back and the boundless night sky, I shook my head and sighed. _So what just happened? Is this what loving someone feels like? If so, what about Tadase? Do I not love him anymore? Or does this simply mean I love both Ikuto and Tadase… Wait, there is no way that I love Ikuto. He is my enemy. That is right, I must not love him. He is my enemy._

With these troubling thoughts hovering in my mind like a fly buzzing next to my ears, I fell under the charm of _sleep_ and drifted into the restless world of dreams.


End file.
